The things change in the dance
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Edward es la pareja de baile de Bella, pero, ¿que pasará cuando Emmett se dé cuenta de que a ella le gusta Edward, y lo grita a todo pulmón? / Mi primer Oneshot! Sean buenitas y dejen reviews :D


Cap. Uno

-Hoy, ¡¡Es hoy!!-gritó Alice

-Ya, si entendimos.-dije en tono aburrido-¿Podrías dejarte de chillar?

Me sacó la lengua.

-¿Con quién te tocó bailar, Bella?-inquirió Rose, rodeando a Emmett con sus brazos.

-Con Edward-suspiré

Alice le susurró algo a Jasper en el oído, a lo que él le respondió con una leve risilla.

-Hola mundo-saludó Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

-Hablando del "Rey de Roma"-cantó Alice.

Le tiré una mirada envenenada.

-¿Listos para el baile?-dijo Edward con ánimo

-¡¡Sí!!-chilló Alice-¡Es-hoy!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No entiendo cómo se ponen felices por un maldito baile-mascullé-, para lo único que sirve es para que alguien se caiga.

-Eso sólo te ocurre a ti-se burló Emmett

Rosalie rió

-Eso es cierto.-repuso-Nadie más se cae en los bailes. Jamás me he caído.

-Nunca digas nunca-susurré y comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

-¡Hey, Bells!-gritó Alice a mis espaldas. Sentí sus pasitos correr hasta mi.

-¿Que ocurre, Ali?-se puso a mi lado y subimos las escaleras.

-Pues… ¿Aún…te…?-la observé con las cejas alzadas y ella suspiró-¿Aún te gusta mi hermano?

Tragué saliva.

-Nunca me ha gustado Emmett-murmuré, sabiendo perfectamente que no se refería a el.

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

-No bromees conmigo, Isabella.-me regañó-¿No pretendes decirle?

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No, no tiene por qué enterarse. No es importante.

Bufó.

-¿Que no es importante?-puso los ojos en blanco-¿Estás loca, Bella?

-Ya basta, Alice Cullen. No voy a decírselo nunca, ¿Queda claro? No tiene por qué enterarse. Además, él está con Lauren; ¿Tú crees que va a dejarla por mí? ¿Por alguien tan simple como yo? Lo dudo, Alice. Fin de la discusión.

-Pero Bella…-se quejó, pero yo la corté.

-Dije: "Fin de la discusión"

-¡No, Bella! ¡No va a quedar así otra vez! Estoy harta de que te trates de esa manera. Eres hermosa, simpática y adorable. ¿Por que no te querría? Lo voy a hacer de una manera simple y práctica; o le dices tú, o simplemente, le digo yo.-me amenazó.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Que tu qué?-balbuceé.

-Eso. O le dices tú, o no va a quedarme otra que decirle yo.

-Alice, tú no puedes…

-Si puedo-me interrumpió con voz fría-, y voy a hacerlo si tú no lo haces. ¿Entendido?

Gruñí.

-Eres odiosa, Alice Cullen-mascullé, entrando a mi clase, donde todos estaban perfeccionando su vestuario.

-¡Bella!-chilló Jessica-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Donde estabas? Bueno, eso no importa. Ven, que tenemos que arreglar tu vestido. ¿Trajiste maquillaje? Ah, verdad que eso iba a hacerlo Alice… ¿Trajiste Tus zapatos? Por favor, por favor, por todo lo que es bueno y puro dime que trajiste esos malditos zapatos y que…

-¡Cállate!-gritó Lauren-¿De qué sirve que arreglen su vestido, si de todas formas va a verse horrible? Déjala en paz y ven a ajustar este maldito vestido de la cintura, que parezco vaca.

_¿Pareces? Yo no creo que sólo parezcas vaca…_

Jess puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dame un minuto, Lauren. Bella, ponte el vestido y yo lo arreglo, ¿Si? Intenta que sea rápido, no tenemos tiempo.

Asentí.

-Vete antes de que te pegue-bromeé. Ella rió y dio la vuelta

Corrí hasta mi bolso y lo abrí de un tirón. Dentro, descansaba mi traje.

_Mi traje __ de protagonista._

Lo saqué junto con las balerinas-que estaban debajo del traje-, para luego tirar el bolso a donde lo llamara la suerte. Corrí fuera de mi clase, arreglando el traje que colgaba de mi brazo, cuando choqué con algo suave, blando, pero a la vez, duro como el mármol.

-Demonios. Lo siento Bella.

Levanté la vista para ver dos brillantes esmeraldas observándome con amabilidad.

-N-no te vi, Edward-musité-, lo siento. Si buscas a Lauren, te informo que, para varear, está discutiendo con Jess allá dentro por mi culpa.

Él suspiró.

-Ya deja de echarte la culpa; ella no tiene paciencia.

_¿Y ahora vienes a decírmelo? Un poco tarde, Edward_, pensé para mí.

-No te preocupes; la entiendo.-mentí-No tengo problema con ella

Rió musicalmente antes de acercarse a mi oreja

-Se teda tan mal mentir.-susurró de forma seductora y yo me estremecí cuando él se alejó- Te veo luego, Bells.

Dio la vuelta y escuché a alguien quejarse, pero estaba tan ocupada intentado que alguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara que no les tomé atención alguna.

_Vamos, deja de pensar en lo sexy que es y mueve esas malditas piernas…_

-¡¡Bella!!-gritó Jessica y yo pegué un brinco, volviendo a la realidad-¡¿Aún no te cambias?! ¡A que rayos estás esperando!

-Es que… yo estaba…

-La boté, tubo que recoger sus cosas y limpiarlas sola; yo no la ayudé.-intervino Edward, parándose al lado de Jessica-Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

-No…-discutí, pero Edward me calló con una mirada fría-, es decir, fui yo la torpe. Ahora iba a ca-cambiarme.

Edward me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, pues…-Jessica sacudió la cabeza ligeramente-¡Pues fíjate por donde chocas…! Digo, ¡Por donde caminas!

Solté una risita y caminé a paso rápido hacia el camarín de chicas. Entré en él y colgué el traje en el perchero al instante, al tiempo que tiraba las balerinas al piso. Me saqué la blusa con un movimiento y con otro lo cambié por el corsé negro con verde. Hice un nudo con las tiritas verdes que habían entremedio de mis pechos, para que no se cayera a mitad del baile. Me saqué las zapatillas y toqué el suelo con mis pies, estremeciéndome levemente. Me quité los pantalones y al segundo siguiente estaba abrochando el botón de la falda negra. Coloqué la blusa en el piso y me senté sobre ella para quitarme las zapatillas y cambiarlas por las balerinas sin caerme hacia el lado, al tiempo que me quitaba las converse a puntapiés. Cuando mi trasero tocó el suelo, ya no tenía zapatillas. Tomé las balerinas y me las calcé con cuidado. Me levanté, tomando los vaqueros, la blusa y mis converse, para salir pitando del camarín e ir a mi clase.

-¡…por el amor de Dios! ¿Y no está?-chilló Alice.

-No, no la he visto-contestó con serenidad Ángela.

-¿A quién?-inquirí, colocándome al medio de ambas.

-¡Aquí estás, pequeña revoltosa!-gorjeó la duendecillo

-¿Hablas de mí o de ti? Decídete, por favor-bromeé

Tomó mi brazo con la súper-fuerza de los suyos y me condujo con rapidez dentro de la sala. Me sentó en un escritorio y sacó su estuche de los mil maquillajes, abriéndolo con nerviosismo.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunté, intentando bajarme del escritorio.

-¡Quedan quince minutos!-se quejó a tiempo que me impedía bajarme-, debo maquillarte lo más rápido que pueda, o no alcanzaremos. ¡Y tu peinado! Diablos, diablos, ¡No voy a alcanzar!

-Mi cabello no tiene remedio, Alice. Cálmate.

-¡Debo maquillarte!-sacó una sombra verde y untó su dedo en ella.

Gemí y cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo su dedo esparcía la sombra por mis párpados. Luego con el otro.

-¡Diez minutos, por Dios!-gritó Rosalie-¡Vengan todos para el grito!

Alice guardó la sombra y sacó otra cosa. Yo me alejé

-Así esta perfecto, Ali. Gracias.

Ella gruñó y yo la conduje al centro con todos los demás. Colocamos todas las manos al centro y yo sentí e frío-suave tacto de la de Edward sobre la mía, sonrojándome ligeramente.

Emmett explotó en carcajadas y todos lo miramos confusos.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Lauren

Él volvió a explotar en carcajadas antes de contestar:

-¡A Bella le gusta Edward!

Demoré un latido de corazón en comprender, y cuando aquello ocurrió, se me cortó la respiración. Escuché cómo Rose regañaba a su novio.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-chilló Lauren

Edward me miró con la lástima tallada en sus orbes esmeraldas. Mis ojos se humedecieron y salí corriendo de la sala, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas con rapidez. Me escondí en el cuarto de limpieza y me derrumbé contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, sollozando con fuerza.

_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¡Te odio, Emmett Cullen! ¡Te detesto!_

Las lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas, mi vestuario y mis piernas.

-¡¿Por qué?!-chillé, pateando la escoba-¡Te odio, Cullen segundo, te odio!

Dejé que el dolor se apoderara de mí, haciendo añicos todas y cada una de las reglas que había puesto sobre llorar por Edward. Escuché la puerta abrirse con lentitud

-¿Bella?-susurró Edward. Cerré la puerta de golpe.

-¡Vete!-grité-¡No sientas lástima por mí! ¡Vete!

Él suspiró.

-Bella, ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?-su aterciopelada voz calmó mis sollozos, pero no abrí la puerta-Por favor, Bella. Ábreme, ¿Si?

No respondí y él volvió a suspirar

-Quiero hablar contigo-me explicó en un murmullo-Ábreme, por favor.

Hipé y abrí la puerta. Edward entró con lentitud, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sentándose a mi lado.

-Bella…

-Vete, debes bailar-le corté, bajando la vista.

Él rió

-No iré sin mi pareja-dijo.

Tragué saliva

-Lauren está arriba-_echando humo_, pensé-, ve con ella.

-Tú eres mi pareja.

Limpió una lágrima que se desbordó de mis ojos. Levanté la mirada para observarle.

-Lo siento…yo no quería. O sea… Yo no quería enamorarme de ti-me sonrojé-, es decir, no quise que… No quiero que te enfades…

Puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y yo me sonrojé aún más.

-No es tu culpa-susurró, acercándose a mi cuerpo-, no estoy enfadado.

Quitó su dedo de mis labios y yo suspiré, bajando la vista.

-Vete ya, Lauren va a enfadarse contigo-le recordé, intentando sonar fría, pero sonó mas como si estuviese decepcionada.

-No me importa lo que diga Lauren-dijo y levantó mi rostro por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo-, sólo quiero que tú estés bien.

Volví a sonrojarme.

-Van a matarnos a ambos…

-No me importa-tomó mi mano y la estrechó entre las suyas-, ya nada me importa. Sólo tú.

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Vete a bailar, yo voy en un minuto…

-No voy a irme a ningún lado-dijo con una risa.-Voy a quedarme aquí, contigo. Debo decirte algo y preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Por favor, vete. Quiero estar sola.

Edward suspiró y puso una mano en mi mejilla con delicadeza.

-Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que soy-comenzó-, de lo ciego que fui, y quiero que me perdones…

Fruncí el entrecejo

-¿Por qué…?

-No me interrumpas, por favor. Quiero que me perdones por haber sido tan ciego, tan tonto, tan…

Tapé su boca con mi mano y alcé las cejas.

-No-susurré. Sentí sus labios curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Quitó con cuidado mi mano de su boca y la estrechó junto a la otra entre las suyas.

-Entendí lo importante que eres para mí, y que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Que fui un tarado.-alcé las cejas de nuevo y él rió-Quiero que me perdones, y quiero…quiero saber si lo que dijo mi hermano allá arriba es cierto.

Bajé la vista.

-Primero, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Y segundo…-suspiré-Es verdad.

Sonrió.

-Eso era todo-hizo ademán de levantarse, y yo hice lo mismo, pero sobre mis rodillas.

-¿Te irás?-susurré

Rió y se arrodilló frente a mí, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas.

-No-suspiró y sentí su aliento rozar mis labios-, al menos no sin lo que vine a buscar.

Sonrió de forma torcida…

…y me besó.

Suave, con lentitud y dulzura. Perfecto.

Mi sueño hecho realidad gracias al maldito comentario del menor de los hombres Cullen

Se sentó, sin dejar de besarme, colocándome en su regazo y colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla para que no me separara-aunque era más que obvio que no pretendía hacerlo-. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos con suavidad, y lo acerqué, si es que se podía, más a mi rostro, al tiempo que él me pedía permiso con sus labios para profundizar el beso. Obviamente, se lo concedí de inmediato, y al segundo siguiente nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas a un compás melódico y perfecto. Su aliento recorrió mi garganta, hasta llegar a mis pulmones, donde se expandió como un elástico, provocando que me mareara.

Se separó, sonriente y jadeante, para observarme con sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas.

-Te quiero-solté sin pensar, y me sonrojé con furia

Rió de forma encantadora

-Yo también te quiero, Bella.-susurró, abrazándome-Más que a nada en este mundo. Más que a mi propia vida.

Me separé de él para volver a besar sus labios. Simple, sin profundizarlo.

-Debemos ir a bailar-musitó entre mis labios.

-Estoy ocupada.

Se rió; sentí sus labios vibrar majo los míos y su respiración salir de forma entrecortada

-Vamos, vamos.

-Edward, no hay que…-me quejé, pero él me interrumpió.

-Tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos. Debemos ir a bailar, _pareja._

Sonreí y me separé, sentándome en el suelo para que él pudiese levantarse.

Apenas lo hizo, tendió su mano hacia mí. Yo la tomé y me puse de pie. Él me acercó a su cuerpo, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

Salimos del cuarto de limpieza y corrimos a nuestra clase.

-¡No sé que haremos! ¡Ellos son los protagonistas!-chilló Rose cuando nos paramos en la puerta.

-¡¡¿Qué haces con ella?!!-gritó Lauren- ¡¡Suéltala ahora mismo, Edward Cullen, y ven conmigo!!

Tragué saliva con dificultad y miré a Edward. Él estaba sereno, tranquilo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz suave

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Pues porque yo soy tu novia y no ella!

Se rió con amargura.

-En ese caso, ya no somos novios.-su voz era aterciopelada y suave como la seda- Ahora Bella es mi novia.

Se me entrecortó la respiración y volví a tragar saliva, sonrojándome.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-gritó Lauren y Jessica a la vez-¡¡¿Tu novia?!!

-Sí, mía y de nadie más-su mirada voló a Mike Newton, quien rechinó los dientes y se puso entremedio de las chillonas histéricas, tomándolas por la cintura.

-Yo aún estoy disponible, chicas-susurró de una forma que debía de parecer "seductora". Lauren lo empujó con un chillido patético y caminó hasta nosotros, mientras Jessica le decía el abecedario de groserías.

-¡¡¿Esta cosa es tu novia?!! ¡¿_Eso_?!.-gritó Lauren. Edward cambió de postura, pero yo le ignoré. Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

-¡Ya basta!-grité y todos me quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca. Me importó un bledo.- ¡Deja de tratarme como a una cosa, maldita sea! ¡¿Y si soy la novia de Edward, qué?! ¡¿Te molesta?! ¡Pues me vale un maldito trasero! ¡Tú, Jessica y Mike pueden comerse mis calzones!

Emmett, Jasper y Edward rompieron a reír en carcajadas. Lauren me gruñó y salio de la sala, con Jess como perro faldero y Mike baboseando tras ellas.

-¡Bien dicho, Bella!-me felicitó Jasper.

-Ya me tenían harta-suspiré y Edward me apretó contra su pecho.

-¡¡Edward y Bella son novios!!-chillaron Alice y Rosalie a coro. Me sonrojé y Emmett explotó en carcajadas, mientras Edward se reía quietamente.

-¿Les doy una noticia?-gritó Ángela y todos volteamos a verla.-Si vuelven a llamarnos quedaremos descalificados.

-¡Oh, el baile!-gritaron unas chicas.

Todos bajamos corriendo y entramos al gimnasio-donde se presentaba el baile- y nos pusimos al centro de éste.

-¡Por fin! ¡Aquí están, y bailaran " "!

Se me cortó la respiración y observé a Edward, aterrorizada. Él me sonrió de forma alentadora, para luego torcerla y provocar que yo quedara en blanco. La canción comenzó y Edward tomó mi mano.

-¡Vamos, Bella!-susurró, bajándome a la realidad. Me dio una vuelta entera y yo me mareé. Me levantó con ligereza, colocándome sobre su espalda, y, no pregunten como, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba parada a su lado, bailando. No recordé ninguno de los malditos pasos; Edward hizo todo el trabajo. Yo sólo podía pensar en lo sexy que se veía con esa maldita sonrisa torcida pintada en sus hermosos y cálidos labios… Ay… sus labios…

…y así seguí todo el baile. Edward hizo todo el trabajo, mientras yo sólo pensaba en su sonrisa…

Me puso en frente suyo, con su frente pegada a la mía, y se quedó así por un segundo hasta que la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Su respiración era un jadeo y su rostro estaba empapado en sudor.

Me encaminó fuera del gimnasio con el resto de la clase, tomándome por la cintura, riéndose todo el camino.

-¿Que es lo que te ocurrió, mi Bella?-se burló. Parecía divertirle.

-Fue tu culpa-me quejé, frunciendo el ceño. Él se carcajeo.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Y yo que hice?-hizo un puchero y yo besé sus labios.

-Me deslumbraste-susurré-, algo que solo tú puedes hacer

Sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía-musitó y besó mi frente.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-grito Alice.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Ganamos!-gorjeó Rose.

¿Ganamos? ¿Y no se dieron de lo mal que bailé o qué?

Edward me arrastró dentro del gimnasio para recibir el trofeo. El entrenador nos lo entregó a nosotros dos por ser los "protagonistas", y nosotros nos volteamos para levantarlo junto a los demás chicos. Todos gritaron, rieron y se abrazaron.

-¡Bella!-gritó Charlie, Reneé y Phil a coro desde sus asientos. Les sonreí y les hice seña de que luego iría.

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos-aún estábamos al centro del gimnasio-y me besó con dulzura. Cinco segundos después todo el gimnasio coreó un "Aww" y yo escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-¡Bella es mi novia!-gritó y yo me sonrojé.

_Dios, Dios, ¡Charlie está aquí!_

-¡Es mía! ¡Mía!-gritó otra vez.

-¡Cállate!-le susurré enfadada, golpeando su pecho con mis puños-¡Deja de gritarlo!

-¿No lo eres?-vi la decepción en sus ojos, y me dolió en pecho.

-Claro que lo soy…

-¿Que cosa?-frunció los labios.

-Tu novia-murmuré.

-¿Que eres?

-Tu novia-repetí, un poco más fuerte.

-¿Perdona?

-¡Que soy tu novia, Edward!-grité a todo pulmón, y un segundo después entendí que era lo que él quería. Todos rieron, menos Lauren, Jessica y Mike.

-Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe-susurró y me besó con delicadeza.

**· ****F**_in_

_

* * *

_

_Oh! Tenia tantas ganas de subirlo! Espero que les guste, y trátenlo bien, es nuevito :D xD Lo hice basado en un sueño que tuve... En fin_

_Cuidense! Las quiero :)_

_Adeww!  
_


End file.
